Stories That Could Have Been
by webhead112233
Summary: Imagine, if you will, a world where Hasbro learns how to remove the 12 inch pole from it's ass. A world where a 'mature' cartoon isn't high treason. M for safty.
1. Chapter 1

_And then it was asked by the bronies and pegasisters pleaded for more mature concepts to be explored by MLP. After the request, forty days and forty nights passed with no reply. And then on the fiftieth day, a piece of paper descended from mount Hasbro. On it, written in the blood of the Fausticorn, were the words, 'we cannot explore mature content, this is a kids show. Deal with it.' The bronies and pegasisters raged. They let out their fury with threats of cessation, but ultimately, were full of shit. Now, I seek to show you what could have happened if they had though different._

The chapters that will follow are my idea of what would happen were MLP to explore more 'mature' content. Get your mind out of the gutter! Yes sex will be brought up, but this is not a lemon. Get your jollies elsewhere. This is, in no way, shape, form, or fashion, tied to My Season 5. this is it's own property. Things from one story will have no effect on each other, only the cannon will take precedence (Even though they both totally should be cannon). I cannot promise regular up-dates with this particular story, but I'll get what I can, when I can. So, if you think it's worth it, join me on a tour through the stories that could have been.

Inspired by The Mysterious Mr. Enter 


	2. The Real Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Statement that Crushed a Thousand Shippers**

**AN: Lets start with something simple.**

"Hey girls, what's up?" Rainbow Dash asked as she came in for a landing. Rather than respond the rest of the mane six simple exchanged looks.

"What's going on?" Rainbow Dash asked, confused by the silence. "Well, it's just..." Twilight started, only to be interrupted by Pinkie's shouting, "What's the secret!?" Rainbow Dash tensed up at the words.

"W-what are you talking about?" Rainbow asked, trying and failing not to sound suspicious. "It's just, you've been coming in late to work and leaving early." Twilight said. "And you've been sneakin around at night and even sneaking away from us." Applejack said. "Not to mention that when you are around your always horribly distracted." Rarity said. "You've been like this for weeks!" Pinkie pointed out. "We just want to know if anythings wrong." Fluttershy told her.

"Well you can all stop worrying. I'm fine." Rainbow assured them. "Pinkie Promise?" Pinkie questioned. "Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a cupcake in my eye," Rainbow Dash said in an attempt to put her friends worry at ease, "Well, I gotta go, see you later." "Wait, where are you going?" Pinkie asked. "Work. Like you said, I've have been slacking off recently." Rainbow Dash said, taking off.

"What do you think?" Twilight asked Applejack. "She was tellin the truth when she said she was fine, but she's definitely hidin something." Applejack said. "But if she's not in trouble then there's nothing to worry about. Right?" Fluttershy asked. "Not quite. She could still be in trouble and just think she's okay. If she doesn't think she's in trouble, she isn't lyin." Applejack explained. "So, what do we do?" Pinkie asked. "I guess we leave it alone for now. But if it turns out that Rainbow really is in trouble, we need to be there for her." Twilight said.

While Pinkie had registered the phrase 'leave it alone', she had no intention of doing so. If there was a possibility that something could be wrong, Pinkie needed to find out what it was so she could help fix it. So, using a mechanism comprised of balloons and handles for steering, she followed Rainbow Dash back to her house in Cloudsdale. Inevitably, Pinkie chose exactly the wrong moment to burst through the door.

"Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash cried, rushing to cover up the scene. Pinkie's mouth dropped and her balloons actually popped from the sheer shock of what Pinkie saw. Pinkie fell through the clouds, barely registering that she was falling. Luckily a hay bail broke her fall. The moment the shock wore off enough for her to move, Pinkie charged to find her friends.

Rainbow Dash knew that Pinkie wouldn't keep in quiet. The girl's mouth was a reverse black hole. There would be no more denying it now. Rainbow Dash could do nothing but prepare for the confrontation that was waiting for her the next time she saw her friends.

No pony could believe it, but Pinkie had seen it herself. In a way, it was admirable, no on pony else had been able to find out what she was hiding. Twilight's research came up empty. Rarity found no gossip, or at least none that could be trusted. Applejack and Fluttershy's previous attempts to talk to her had been hilariously ineffective. And now here Pinkie was telling them she'd caught Rainbow Dash with her pants down,in more ways than one. Rainbow Danger/Professionalism Dash, had taken a lover.

Very little was said about the subject until Rainbow Dash showed up the next day. "Hey everybody." She said hesitantly.

"Who-what-when-where-how?" Pinkie questioned. "It was Soaren. A few weeks ago he came to watch some of the recruits practice. Me and him started talking, one thing led to another, and we started seeing each other." Rainbow Dash explained.

"Seeing quite a bit of each other from what Pinkie tells us." Rarity said. Rainbow Dash blushed hard. "Yeah, sorry about that Pinkie." "It-it's okay." Pinkie said, currently sweating from places she didn't even know she had places.

"Well, I guess this explains why you've been so out of it lately." Twilight said, also blushing. "Yeah, I guess so." Rainbow Dash said awkwardly.

"What I don't understand is why you wouldn't just tell us about it." Applejack said. "I don't you guys. I guess I was just afraid of, well, this conversation." Rainbow Dash said.

"Um, Rainbow, you do know this conversation probably wouldn't have happened if you'd just told us." Fluttershy pointed out. Rainbow Dash chuckled, "Yeah, I guess I didn't really think that one through." "Well," Pinkie said, having gone far too long without saying something, "When do we get to meet him?"

**AN: 'But Webhead, why is Rainbow shipped with Soaren? But Webhead, why isn't she shipped as a lesbo? But Webhead!' Aw shut up! To be perfectly honest, I doesn't matter who she's shipped with, so long as it's a guy. Why a guy? Simple, this may be a fanfiction, but I'm trying to make this as close to what the show would have as possible. And if the show were to ship Rainbow Dash, if their smart, they'd ship her with a guy. Why? Because lesson, that's why. Yes, she's the butch one, but in no way does that automatically mean she bats for the other team. Now, if you want to leave a comment telling me why she should be homosexual, go ahead. But know this, if the reason you leave isn't something other than that she's the tom-boy, then, and I quote, 'Everyone in this room is now dumber for having listen to it. I award you no points, and may god have mercy on your soul.' **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Pretty Much the Same, but in Reverse**

**AN: Like the title says.**

Rarity had been having a stressful week. Between work, Sweetie Belle's antics, and all the little random things that sprung up, Rarity was, in a single word, tired. Which is why she was looking forward to her and Fluttershy's weekly spa treatment. Fluttershy arrived and they went through their normal routine. They relaxed, talked some, Rarity gossiped about things she'd heard through the grape vine. Rarity was truly at peace. Then there was an oddity. During their time the hot tubs there was a moment when, during one of Rarity's stories, she trailed of mid-sentence. She wasn't sure what she was staring at, but whatever it was, it had her enthralled. "Um, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked after a few seconds of Rarity not saying anything. "Hmm? Oh yes, and then..." Rarity finished her story and their day proceeded as normal. It didn't even occur to Rarity to wonder what had distracted her until much later in the day. She tried to think about what had happened, but she couldn't remember. It started nagging at her. Any time she wasn't focused on something, that moment was brought to the forefront as she tried to figure it out. Then three nights later, she went of the moment instant by instant. She could remember very clearly the specific details about the situation. But there hadn't been anything there except herself, the water, a towel rack, and Fluttershy. Could she have been staring at Fluttershy? No, that didn't make any sense. Perhaps Fluttershy had something distracting about her. Like something in her teeth or a spot of dirt on her coat. No, that didn't make any sense either. Fluttershy kept herself very clean. Plus Rarity could remember it clearly. Fluttershy's coat had been flawless. It usually is. She'd just been sitting their in the tub, listening intently to Rarity's story. Coat dripping with hot water, mane clinging to it. Her wings sticking ever so slightly out of the water. Steam rising around her, making her glisten with sweat- "Oh my." Rarity realized she'd gone on a very strange tangent. Now she couldn't sleep. Any time she got close to falling asleep, her thoughts turned to that scene. "Oh dear, this won't do at all." Rarity said to herself. She'd figured out what had distracted her, now she wished she hadn't. Why had she been staring at Fluttershy? Did she perhaps have some sort of crush on the pegasis? No, that's not possible. Obviously Fluttershy had a certain attraction to her. She was a good pony, easy to talk to even though she didn't talk much herself. She had a quiet philosophy about her. Not to mention that she was a rather easy on the eyes, somewhere between adorable and-" Rarity shook her head to clear it. "No, no, no." She told herself. Rarity decided that, if she couldn't fall asleep, she'd cast a sleep spell. One quick burst of magic and Rarity was out.

Rarity shot up from her bed in a colt sweat. She didn't know what time it was, but at the moment she didn't particularly care. Rarity could deny as much as she wanted, but the dream she'd just had would make compelling proof that she was full of it. Rarity finally understood how her attention to detail could be both a blessing and a curse. She could remember every movement, sound, and feeling she'd had in her dream. Rarity sighed, surrendering to the truth. She had feelings for Fluttershy.

Rarity wasn't exactly in the best state the next morning. She'd hardly gotten any sleep, as she hadn't been able to get back to sleep without recalling the events of her dream**. (cough cough notch notch wink wink wink). **And in the end she'd wound up only getting a couple hours of sleep. She was excellent at hiding it though, nopony was the wiser, until Pinkie Pie showed up.

"Hey Rarity! Hows it going? Things have been going great at Sugar Cube Corner!" Pinkie launched into what should be considered one long run on sentence. Normally Rarity could handle it when Pinkie went off like this, and even manage to process enough of what she was saying to take part in conversation. But today, too little sleep and too little focus. And pinkie could tell.

"Is something wrong Rarity?" Pinkie asked. "Not at all." Rarity said. Pinkie watched Rarity for a moment. 'Why is she lying?' Pinkie wondered, having the good sense not to ask the question outright. "Are you sure nothings wrong? You look tired. Are you working to much again?" Pinkie asked. "No, no, nothing like that. I simply had hard time getting to sleep last night." Rarity said, leaving out a certain detail. "Okay, well I'm going to go now." Pinkie slowly walked out of Carousel Boutique, still skeptical. "I've got a bad feeling." Rarity said to herself.

Two hours later Rarity heard a knock at the door. Rarity opened the door to see Fluttershy. Her face turned white, not that anypony could tell. "Um, hello Fluttershy." Rarity said. "Hello Rarity." Fluttershy said, walking inside. "What brings you over?" Rarity asked. "Well..."

_Fluttershy jumped when she heard a barrage of knocks at her front door. To the surprise of no pony, it was Pinkie Pie behind the door. "Hello Pinkie." Fluttershy said. "Hey Fluttershy. I think there's something wrong with Rarity. She won't talk to me about it, but she talks to you a lot so maybe you can help."_

"So I came over to make sure you were okay." Fluttershy explained. "I-I assure you that I'm quite alright. I've just been a bit distracted is all." Rarity said, trying not to stare at Fluttershy without making it look like she was trying not to stare at Fluttershy. "What's been distracting you?" Fluttershy asked. "Well, you see, I, um, I mean," Rarity mentally kicked herself, " It's just, we're friends right?" "Of course." Fluttershy said. "And I wouldn't want to do anything that could ruin our friendship, right?" Rarity asked, more to herself than Fluttershy. "Rarity, there's nothing you could say that would do that." Fluttershy assured her. "Really?" Rarity asked. "Really. Now tell me what's wrong." Rarity steeled herself, she was a civilized mare and she could certainly handle this, "I have recently found that I may have certain feelings for you." Fluttershy's eyes widened. "I know it's a ridiculous thought, but-" Rarity froze when she felt Fluttershy's lips against hers. It only lasted a second, but it put Rarity in a spin. "What... Why did you?" Was all Rarity could manage. "I've been trying to do things that scare me. Yesterday I helped Rainbow Dash clear the clouds and next week I'm going to try to ride a roller coaster. Today I decided to try something that's been scaring me for awhile now." Fluttershy said.

Pinkie watched through a window in Carousel Boutique. "I knew it!" She called.

**AN: 'But Webhead, you did this lesson already! But Webhead, RariShy is a lesser shipping! But Webhead!' Silence! I already warned you with the title. Why is Rarity shipped like she is? Because lesson. Just as the butch one isn't automatically a lesbian, the feminine ones aren't automatically strait. If you have a problem, feel free to complain. It's your time your wasting, not mine. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Fallout**

**AN: Not everyone will be cool with it.**

Rarity and Fluttershy had been dating for a week. They decided to keep it a secret at first, but eventually decided to tell their friends. Naturally it came as a shock. Twilight went completely red and developed a stutter, Rainbow Dash seemed less than surprised at the news, and Pinkie immediately asked about the details. And Applejack… she just sat there. Silent, blank faced, and still. When her stature-like behavior was noticed by her friends and asked about, Applejack stood up and left without so much as a good bye. Everypony else went after Applejack.

"Applejack darling, what's wrong?" Rarity asked. Applejack stopped. She just stood there for a moment. Then she turned to face Rarity, a strange mix of confusion and resentment in her eyes. Applejack raised her hoof high, then slammed it into the side of Rarity's face. There was a sickening smack as it made contact and Rarity's head jerked to the side.

"Everything about this is wrong." Applejack said, turning around and walking away, leaving all her friends shocked.

Applejack's friends decided to pay her a visit at Sweet Apple Acres. Unfortunately, she refused to let them in or even acknowledge that they were there.

"What the hay is going on!" Rainbow Dash questioned. "Ah might be able to help with that." The friends turned around to see Apple Bloom.

"Ah overheard Applejack tellin' Granny about what happened." Apple Bloom said. "You think you know what's wrong?" Fluttershy asked. Apple Bloom nodded. "Awhile back, me an the crusaders were playin' truth or dare. Sweet Belle dared me an Scootaloo to kiss. Applejack saw an freaked out. She dragged me inside an told me to never do anythin' like that again. I asked why and she went into a speech about how it was wrong to go around, er, 'filly foolin'. At first I wasn't really sure what she meant. Lately ah started figurin it out."

"Why would Applejack think such a ghastly thing?" Rarity asked. "Ah guess it goes back to Granny. Granny's parents taught her that and Granny taught Applejack that. Applejack tried to teach me that to, but ah guess it didn't take." Apple Bloom smiled.

"Oh my." Fluttershy said quietly. "Applejack's disapproval of, um, homosexuality, is ingrained in her." Twilight surmised.

Applejack paced around her room, thinking hard. She knew that only bad ponies did what Rarity and Fluttershy were doing, but Rarity and Fluttershy weren't bad ponies. She had never been more conflicted.

"You seem troubled." Applejack spun around and saw Discord's snaggle-tooth grin. "Leave me alone Discord," Applejack snapped, "I've got a lot on my mind."

"Yes I heard about your little exchange. I must say, how very me of you." Discord chuckled. "What's that supposed to mean?" Applejack questioned defensively.

"Well, ignoring and lashing out at things I don't like or just don't understand is more up my alley. Love and tolerance is more your thing, or so I thought." Discord explained.

"I understand it, I just don't want to be near it." Applejack said. "That's what I said about friendship." Discord pointed out. "This isn't the same! What their doing is wrong, immoral, and not what ponies should do."

"Again, something else I said about friendship. And I had just as much proof as you do now to back up the claim," Discord said, "Possibly more. At least I was going on what I'd seen, your just going on what you were told. By a pony older than the dirt she trots upon no less." Discord mocked. Applejack opened her mouth the retaliate, then stopped. Discord, as much as she hated to admit it, was right. She had no reason to believe that Rarity or Fluttershy were bad ponies just because they liked each other. She'd learned it all from Granny Smith, but Granny came from a much different time, maybe Granny had been wrong.

"I'm going to guess from the goof look you've had on your face for the last thirty seconds that you've been working this out in your head, which means that my job is finished," Discord got up and got ready to leave, "Do me a favor, don't tell Fluttershy that I was here. I have a feeling that, at least for her, it would cheapen things that I had to slow walk you to the epiphany rather than you figuring it out on your own." And with that, Discord vanished.

Applejack approached her friends, they both knew that they were going to have to talk about what had happened, and none of them really wanted to. All the same, that's just what they did.

**AN: Three to one odds that you assumed Applejack was pissed at the beginning because she had a thing for Rarity. I won't be covering love triangles in this story for two reasons. One, I don't want to. Two, oddly enough, the show already did. Anyway, yes, I made Applejack a semi-bad guy in this chapter. It's not that I don't like her, Applejack is actually one of my favorites, but the simple fact is, being who she is, I can't see Applejack being okay with lesbianism, at least not at first. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Intentions**

**AN: Now let's try something a little more complex.**

Applejack was, as always, hard at work. She hadn't been able to start her apple bucking as early as she would have liked to due to the rain, but now she was harvesting the apple trees as she had countless times before. She stopped when she heard a pained groan coming from deeper in the orchard. It sounded like an animal dying. Applejack, good natured as always went to check on the animal. She followed the sound only to be confronted with queen Chrysalis. Applejack gasped and quickly adopted a defensive stance, then realized that Chrysalis wasn't moving.

"There's really no point in getting all riled up, I couldn't harm you even if I had the mind to." Chrysalis said, her voice weak.

"W-what are you doing here?" Applejack questioned. "Dying mostly." Chrysalis replied. Applejack looked at her confused, then gasped as she realized the state Chrysalis was in. She was extremely thin, her ribs too visible to be considered healthy. Her stomach was swollen and her whole body had gone pale.

"I don't know why you look so surprised, you witnessed the cause." Chrysalis said. "What do you mean?" Applejack asked, now more curious then suspicious. "I mean what I said. You were there. You bore witness to the changeling's cruel exodus from Canterlot." Chrysalis said. "Cruel? You and ya changelings were trying to take over!" Chrysalis gave Applejack a quizzical look, "Take over, that's a laugh. We needed to feed. If we fed on dust we would've invaded Appeloosa." Chrysalis chuckled somberly, "If we fed on greenery, we wouldn't be enemies." Applejack was about to argue, but she couldn't. Over the years, Applejack had developed a keen ability to simply know when someone was lying. It was a useful skill, even if it got on her friends nerves from time to time. Chrysalis was being sincere, there was no deceit behind her words. Chrysalis was truly dying.

"Why would you bring her here!" Rainbow Dash questioned. Applejack had called a meeting at Twilight's castle, surprising all her friends.

"Well I couldn't just leave her there to die!" Applejack argued. "Why not?" Rainbow Dash grumbled, enticing a gasp from Fluttershy. As the friends argued bad and forth, Twilight remained quiet, watching the sickly changeling queen as wheeze, moments from death.

"She tried to take over!" Rainbow Dash stated.

"She was only tryin' to feed her subjects!" Applejack retorted. At the mention of her subject, Chrysalis's chest tightened, as though the thought saddened her. Twilight, who'd been watching, saw this. Twilight held up a hoof to stop the arguing.

"What happened to your subjects?" Twilight asked. Chrysalis looked up at her, eyes filled with sorrow. "Exactly what you'd expect to happen to a creature that can not find any food." Her eyes filled with tears. She held them back for a second, but her body was to weak from starvation to hold it very long. Chrysalis wept, the sobs racking her body painfully.

"I couldn't save them! I tried everything! I let them feed on my love for them, but it weakened me too much. I tried to have them feed from each other, but they had nothing to love. I tried and I failed them!"

It was an odd sight. Chrysalis was rather regal looking, simply by nature. Even in her poor state of health she had an air of higher rank about her. So to see her balling like a school filly with a skinned leg left an odd feeling in the ponies.

When Chrysalis stopped crying, it was because her body could no longer support her doing so. Chrysalis dropped to the floor, her body beginning to shut down.

"I suppose this is good news for you ponies." Chrysalis said, her voice small, "No more having to check for changelings under the bed." Chrysalis chuckled, but the act of doing so brought pain.

Finally, the changeling queen's eyes began to fall.

Twilight reacted fast. She cast an extremely modified version of the want-it need-it spell. The magic she poured into Chrysalis was filled with artificial love. She gasped as her eyes opened again.

"A clever trick I'll admit, but it won't last long. In order to survive, I must feed on actual love."

Hearing this caused Fluttershy to shrink away in fear. Chrysalis chuckled,

"Well now isn't that a laugh." Chrysalis said. "Isn't w-what a laugh?" Fluttershy asked. "Well, I'm told that you are a caretaker for animals. At some point you must have taken care of large dog, cat, perhaps even a wounded bear?" Chrysalis questioned. "Y-yes, why do you ask?" Fluttershy answered.

"I just find it amusing is all. You, who has seen that an animal feeding on another is not evil and has likely fed an animal to another, should understand the changelings better than most. And yet it is you who fears us the most." Chrysalis chuckled again. "Perhaps my kind is simply cursed to be feared."

Twilight listened and, the more she thought about it, the more sense it made. A bear ate a rabbit and it wasn't banished. The world was filled with carnivores, some that even had complete sentience. A griffon feeding was not a pretty sight, but a griffon was never prosecuted for doing so. The changelings fed on love, and when the ponies refused to let them feed, they decided to take it by force. There was no malicious intent, only hunger. A war over supplies. 'A war they lost' Twilight thought. Twilight told her friends to keep Chrysalis at the castle while she was gone. Twilight had an idea.

"Twilight, what your asking is just… insane." Cadence said. "No it isn't." Twilight said for the twelfth time, "It's perfectly logical. The changelings are crippled right now; this could save them from extinction. Plus Equestria would officially be able to call on them as alleys."

They'd been arguing back and forth for some time, neither giving an inch. In some part of her mind, Cadence knew that Twilight was right, but the fear she'd developed of another changeling attack kept her from seeing it. Twilight was forced to play her trump card.

"Cadence, if we don't do this, the changelings will die. I know you don't trust them, but I also know that you couldn't bear to be the cause of another's death; let alone an entire species."

Cadence sighed, Twilight was right. Vendetta or not, Cadence couldn't deny that fact any longer. She agreed to Twilight's idea, and let the changelings enter the Crystal Empire.

It was simple really. The changelings fed on love; the Crystal Empire was literally seeping love at the seams. All a changeling had to do was exist within the kingdom, and they would be fed. They didn't even need to feed on ponies. There was no foreseeable downside. Sure, the crystal ponies were hesitant to live in harmony with the insect like creatures, but over time they got used to it. The middle of the second month marked to first pony-changeling couple. In just under half a year, the changelings were bigger in numbers than they ever had been before. Chrysalis even had her own room in the royal palace. It just goes to show you, you never know what could happen, if you look passed the action and into the intentions.

**With the exception of Tirek, you could make a case for all the 'big' villains not actually being evil. I decided to go with Chrysalis because, evil or no, what happened to her was pretty fucked up when you really start to think about it.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Normal**

**AN: Now this, this one Hasbro could actually do. (theoretically)**

Derpy was having a very bad day. Most everything that could go wrong, had.

It started when she miss-read the time when she was already late for work. Then she'd gotten lost on her way to work. When she finally got herself on the right airway, she made a wrong turn and ended up stuck in traffic. When Derpy finally did get to work, her boss screamed at her for being so late and docked her pay. She miss-read the address on a package and it only got worse as the day wore on.

In spite of all of this, Derpy was never even once discouraged. Because she had something that no pony else had. Something that always made her smile. She had her daughter Dinky, and she made it all worth it.

Then the worst of it happened. Derpy went to pick Dinky up from school. When she saw her daughter trotting towards her, she smiled. But then a group of young fillies and colts began pointing and laughing.

"Hey look! It's the flying terror!" Derpy rolled her eyes (or rather, tried to) at the mention of the nickname she'd earned when she'd dropped a rather heavy pay load of Twilight Sparkle's head. Derpy had gotten used to it and didn't really care.

But then they weren't laughing at Derpy anymore. They were laughing at Dinky. "Hey Dinky, would you mind asking your mom what it's like to fly with hippos tied to your wings?"

a young colt crossed his eyes and stumbled around, mimicking Derpy's off center flying. The colt crashed into Dinky, knocking her to the ground.

"Hey!" Derpy shouted, running to her daughter's side, "what'd you do that for?" The colt laughed. "Duhh, it was an accident, I swear." He said, mocking the phrase that had all but become Derpy's catch phrase. Derpy never really minded much when other pony's made fun of her, but judging from the look on Dinky's face, she did.

Now Derpy was upset. Other ponies were making fun of Dinky because of her. She couldn't do anything about it, when she was young, her parent's had taken her to every doctor there was and none of them could help.

And then Derpy saw Zecora. She knew that Zecora wasn't like other doctors. If anypony could help, it was Zecora.

"Hello Zecora." Derpy called. Zecora turned to Derpy, "Hello grey pegasis, tell me, how may I assist?"

Derpy didn't spend to long thinking about how Zecora knew she needed something. Zecora just knew things.

"Its… well… it's my eyes." Derpy said quietly. Zecora nodded, "I've noticed your eyes look wherever they choose. In a game based in aim, you'd surly lose."

"That's just the thing, I was wondering if maybe you could, you know, fix them." Derpy said. Zecpra looked at her confused, "To fix what isn't broken would make little sense, but I suppose I could dorrect your lenses. Before I do, I suggest you wait the night. You may think more clearly after some respite." Zecora said.

Derpy wasn't exactly sure what Zecora meant, but understood that she'd have to wait until tomorrow

"Dinky, great news!" Derpy called. "What is it?" Dinky asked excited. "Mommy's going to get her eyes fixed!" Derpy exclaimed. To her surprise, Dinky actually looked upset.

"Why?" Dinky asked. "Well, so other ponies won't make fun of us anymore." Derpy said. Dinky shook her head, "You never cared about what other ponies thought before."

"That's because it never hurt you before." Derpy said softly. Dinky looked befuddled, "You mean the school ponies? They were jerks and everypony knows it. It's never bothered me what they think."

Dinky's words were sincere, but Derpy couldn't help but think that Dinky was just trying to make her feel better.

"I just think it'll be better when I'm normal." Derpy said. In response, Dinky slammed a hoof down on the table, "You are normal!"

Derpy looked at her daughter, shocked. Then, as what she'd said sunk in, Derpy's eyes began to fill with tears.

"I don't think I want to go through with it." Derpy told Zecora who nodded.

Then Derpy remembered what Zecora had said the day before. "Wait, did you know this was going to happen?"

Zecora grinned, "The rules about what I can see of the future are very strict, but there are some things that any pony could predict."

**AN: As I said, Hasbro could do this. But that would require the aid of a sergeant to remove the pole from its ass and Hasbro doesn't just spend money willy nilly.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Psychosis, part 1**

**AN: I've been waiting for this one since 'The Best Night Ever'.**

"Fluttershy, the doctor will see you know." Fluttershy shivered slightly, afraid of what would happen. She'd thought that she could handle whatever was going on in her head, but her most recent incident proved otherwise. Slowly, she made her way into the office.  
"Hello Fluttershy, my name is Dr. Conscience, please take a seat." (Full name: Sub Conscience) The brown doctor stallion said. "H-hello Doctor." Fluttershy said. "I understand you have been having some trouble with your anger." Dr. Conscience said. "Not normally. But a few days ago… I got… a little upset." Fluttershy said quietly. "Ms. Fluttershy, as a rule of thumb, any time the words 'unstoppable rampage' come up in a report, I classify it as more than just a little upset."  
Fluttershy panicked for a moment, wondering why he had a report of her incident, then calmed down when she realized that it made perfect sense for him to have a record of his patients. "Would you mind telling me what brought this anger about?" The doctor asked.  
"Um, okay," Fluttershy said hesitantly, not wanting to think about her recent debacle, "Well, it all started with my friends. Twilight went away to give some sort of speech in Maritonia to stop them from declaring war on the Crystal Empire. Rainbow Dash had to leave for a Wonderbolt test mission. Pinkie Pie and Rarity were hired for a royal party in Canterlot, Pinkie for the party itself and Rarity to design cloths for everypony attending. And Applejack had to deal with some rich pony who was going to give Sweet Apple Acres loads of bits if she could get all the apples he had asked for harvested in time for his trip back to his homeland.  
"I was… lonely. I didn't really have very much work or anything to do. Discord helped for a while, but then he was called off for some mission only he could handle with his powers. Things got… quiet. I started getting upset and I didn't know why. I just... sort of... snapped." Fluttershy finished.  
"Has there ever been time in the past when you've gotten very angry like this?" Dr. Conscience asked. In truth, he already knew, but he wanted to hear about the experiences from her perspective.  
"Well... some time ago I tried to learn to be more assertive. I attended a seminar to learn how to stand up for myself. Things were fine at first, ponies weren't walking all over me anymore. But I took things too far. I got so caught up in being strong that I started being mean. I said terrible things to my friends; insulting their talents and making them feel horrible about themselves. I became a monster." Fluttershy didn't like remembering that.  
"Was that the only other time you've lost your temper like this?" "Ye-oh... there was the Grand Galloping Gala. I'd been looking forward to seeing all the animals in the garden for so long, but when I got there, the animals ran away from me." Fluttershy explained.  
"I can imagine that seeing all those animals run away from you like that would be very hard for you, given your profession." Dr. Conscience said. Fluttershy nodded, "I just wanted them to like me. I kept trying to catch them, and I got angrier every time they would run."  
"I've heard the story of what happened at the Gala, it's a story that's been spread all over. Though, there is one thing that I always wondered about. Is it true that, while chasing the animals, you shouted 'you are going to love me?'" Dr. Conscience asked. "Yes." Fluttershy answered quietly, not liking to remember that either.  
"Interesting. I can't help but think that, when you were saying that, you speaking to the animals. Or, to put it another way, perhaps the animals running, not wanting anything to do with you, subconsciously reminded you of something else. Has there ever been a time when, say, another pony tried to hide from you? Be it literally or figuratively?"  
Fluttershy went silent for a moment, then spoke quietly, "I...I..." Fluttershy took a few deep breath, "Wh-when I was younger... my family didn't really get along. My mother left the family because she didn't like the arguing. My dad didn't like talking to me very much, probably because I reminded him of mom. He just sort of... left me alone. I was closer to my sister, but she was older than me and had to leave. It was like..." "All your loved ones were leaving you, in one way or another?" Dr. Conscience finished.  
Fluttershy nodded, feeling tears starting to well up in her eyes, "After that, I tried to do good in flight school. I thought that if I could be an expert flier, maybe dad would have to talk to me. But I wasn't any good at flying, and the bullies only made it worse."  
Dr. Conscience, still making notes, asked, "Could you tell me about your mother? If that's alright." "Well, I remember that she was always so caring, so nice to everypony. That's why I try not to get angry, it just seems easier." Fluttershy explained.

"I understand what you mean, no pony wants others to see them get angry all the time, and your dedication to being being so kind is commendable. But when you bottle up an emotion, of any kind, it builds up. And the way you just keep all your anger to yourself, it's kind of like turning on a hose and then putting your hoof on it. The longer you hold down your hoof, refusing to let any get out, the more of it there is to shoot out when you finally take your hoof away." Dr. Conscience told her.  
"What's more, it seems to me that, when the animals ran from you at the Gala, and when your friends all left to do their work, you were reminded of how you felt when you were younger, and the leftover anger from that you felt but never dealt with came back."  
Fluttershy nodded, understanding his point, "How do I let the anger out without hurting my friends? I don't want to repeat what happened last time."  
"Well, I would say that you can start with something small, like simply talking more freely about your opinions. Now, I'm not saying that you should just going around telling ponies exactly what you think about them, but if your willing to tell others what you really think, their less likely to think of you as a pony they can just walk over."  
"At some point in the future, I would suggest that you try and contact your family and try to resolve some old issues. For now though, I'd say you would do well to take this one step at a time." Dr. Conscience said.  
"Thank you doctor." Fluttershy said. "Your very welcome Fluttershy, shall we continue with this next week?" Dr. Conscience asked. "Yes, I'll see you then." Fluttershy said, leaving the room.

**AN: I don't wanna hear any whining about my interpretation of Fluttershy's past. It's just a story idea, and you have to admit that the whole 'You are going to love me!' thing is a little suspicious.  
Anyway, this sort of this has been done in cartoons before, and done very well; see the Hey Arnold episode 'Helga on the couch', or at least Mr. Enter's review of it, for reference.  
Oh, and before I go, you may have noticed that the title says this is 'part 1'. Well... **

"Hello Ms. Pie, my name is Dr. Conscience, please take a seat." "Okie Dokie Lokie!"


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Psychosis, part 2**

**AN: Oh boy, this one.**

Dr. Conscious levitated his glass of cider to his mouth. He sighed again for the… he'd lost count of how many times. Today… had been one of those days.

The image of the pink mare pouncing into his office was still fresh in his mind. He cringed at the thought. She'd seemed so... joyous. So full of laughter and life. Dr. Conscious had started to wonder what could have led her to his office.

She hadn't seemed to know why she was there herself. According to the file, Pinkie was there on court order.

Dr. Conscious's jaw dropped when he saw the rest of the file. It had to be a mistake, how could the happy-go-lucky mare who sat before him, explaining in great detail exactly how to fold a balloon into a fully functional radio, be responsible for sending fifteen ponies to the hospital? One with mortal wounds.

Dr. Conscious had Pinkie talk about her life. She spoke about all the events in her life with the same gusto, but Dr. Conscious looked on in horror. Being forced to move boulders four times her size at the age of three, being told she was dirt, having to talk to stones and other inanimate objects, just so she would have anything at all to talk to.

Her life had been changed when she earned her cutie mark and left that hellish farm. Pinkie talked about how sometimes she still spoke with inanimate objects when she felt lonely.

Dr. Conscious look another swig of cider as he remembered what he'd done. The more he'd listened to Pinkie's story, the more he was certain that, despite all outward appearances, she was a danger to herself and others.

Dr. Conscious didn't want to believe that Pinkie was actually dangerous, so he asked her what happened the day all the ponies had gotten hurt. Surly it had all been a mistake. No such luck.

Pinkie explained that, when a pony had told her that her parties were too big and too rumpus, Pinkie decided to prove that there was no such thing. She'd spent hours upgrading her party cannon to quadruple it's output. The result had been a veritable party explosion.

Dr. Conscious was shocked to hear that, out of all that happened, the only problem Pinkie saw was that the pony who had insulted her parties hadn't gotten to see the blast.

Dr. Conscious had had no choice, he'd dent her away. Her friends hadn't been happy about that. Rainbow Dash outright physically assaulted him. Twilight Sparkle had threatened to use her rank to have Dr. Conscious fired and set Pinkie free herself.

Dr. Conscious hadn't gotten upset with them, and hadn't pressed charges against Rainbow Dash. He'd shook his head, and told them the truth.

They'd told him he was wrong, they'd defended their friend, but when Dr. Conscious told them what he'd learned about Pinkie, they went silent. Intense auditory and visual hallucinations, bipolar mood swings, psychotic delusions that warped her understanding of the world around her. Combined that with her Pinkie sense, party canon, and ranking with the princess of friendship, and she was dangerous from every angle.

Dr. Conscious said that he knew he couldn't stop Twilight if she wanted to let Pinkie out of the ward, but that she shouldn't. If Twilight were to let her out, the same thing could happen again worse. If Pinkie stayed, she could get the help that they all knew she needed desperately.

Dr. Conscious knew that none of the five ponies before him liked it, but they all knew he was right. The left Pinkie were she was, visiting her whenever they could.

It hadn't felt like a victory to Dr. Conscious, especially considering what followed. The townsponies didn't take very kindly to Conscious putting Pinkie away. The once renowned psychiatrist was now a pariah in the town he'd lived in all his life.

Even getting cider had been like pulling teeth, and he'd had to confront Applejack to get any. The orange mare had thought about denying him, but knew that it wouldn't be right. She could see in his eyes that he needed it.

'I know what I did was right,' Conscious thought to himself, 'So why do I feel so wrong?'

**AN: Let's face it, in the world where mlp explores more adult themes, Pinkie's sanity is almost immediately called into question. And the one who puts the best party pony away gets hated for doing his job. Nopony wins and everypony goes home upset. **


End file.
